This invention relates to a device for aerating or otherwise gasifying a body of liquid, e.g. a container in which live fish or other marine animals are to be maintained, a waste treatment pond, or the like. More particularly, this aerator may be used for aerating water in a bait bucket or tank in which live bait such as minnows or shrimp are to be sustained.
When marine life is to be sustained in an aquarium or other container, it is necessary to provide appropriate means for aerating the water in the container if the marine life is to remain viable. For example, it is common practice when fishing, particularly in salt water, to utilize live bait such as minnows, and it is desirable to maintain the minnows in a viable condition over fairly long periods of time while the fishing vessel is away from the dock.